Truth or Dare with the Twins
by NickeeChickee
Summary: Bella ends up becoming best friends with Rachel and Rebecca when she was a little kid. They both stay in La Push instead of leaving and one snowy day Jacob has nothing better to do but play Truth-or-Dare with the girls. Cullens appear in later chapters but it will not be an EdwardxBella story. This is strictly a JacobxBella. May continue on if my reviewers want me too! Possible OC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...'nuff said. I also don't have a Beta so all mistakes are my own!**

**AN: I lost the log-in information for my old account so I had to make this new one. This is a re-upload but they are exactly the same. The other account is "ColeKatNickee" if my memory is correct. It is also my own account. I'm not stealing this story because it is mine.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Dad, I'm going to La Push." I grab my jacket off the hook in the hallway and turn into the living room for approval of my outing.

"Yeah, no problem Bells. Don't stay out too late." He is clearly focussed on the sports program featured on the TV at the moment. I put my jacket on and zip it up, before opening the door revealing small, hardly noticable snow flakes drifting gracefully onto the lawn. I sigh and step out into the cold.

"Drive safe Bella!" Charlie shouts from the other room. "Always am." I quote him. I hear a quite chuckle from the living room, with that I close the door and then carefully walk to my truck. Well, it was more like a cross between a waddle and a shuffle...but it got me to my truck and I only slipped once. I open the door and all the reserved heat from the bed creeps out into the cold night air.

I start the engine with minimal troubles, only having to attempt twice, and I was off onto the oh-so familiar road that I take almost everyday.

When I arrive, I bring th engine to a violent halt and notice that the snow has picked up quite a bit and has started to stick to the grass. I spot Rachel and Rebecca poking their heads through the curtains and I see the top of the blanket that must have been surrounding them.

I step out of the truck and then I realize exactly how cold it is. It must be at least -7 Celsius and that it only needs 0 to freeze. I hope I make it back okay.

I step onto the front steps and the door opens and Jacob is standing there smiling. Weird. The weird part isn't that he is standing there inviting me in, it is that he is shirtless and just in a pair of cut-offs and doesn't even seem cold. Odd boy Jacob is.

I shuffle into the house and Jacob takes my coat off and hangs it on a hook. I mumble a thanks as I take off my boots which still have traces of melting snow. It is much warmer in here then out in that blizzard! Maybe 'blizzard' is a bit of an aggzaduration but, you get the drift.

"Hey Bella!" I hear from the other room coming from Rachel and Rebecca. I poke my head in and then the rest of my body after that. I whisper a 'Hey' back and snuggle up under the blanket inbetween them.

"We haven't seen you so long!" Rebecca hugs me from the side and after that the twins start to bicker back-and-forth. Jacob turns his attention to the TV screen and to my surprise he is watching the exact same program as Charlie. I figure out it is baseball after some intense focussing but, it is hard to focus when Jacob keeps looking at me every two seconds.

"What do you say Bella?" Rebecca continually slaps my arm while Rachel screams in my ear.

"Rachel, stop that and what do I say about what?" I somewhat yell.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Rachel and Rebecca scream at the top of their lungs into my ears. I rub my ears not-so-sarcastically.

"Ow." I mumble. The twins roll their eyes. "I'll play, but I know I'm going to regret it when I get dared to break the law."

"It's not like anything would happen being the chief of police's daughter. They'd just tell you not to do it again." Jacob says from across the room.

"I suppose that's true in a lawful manner but, I'd get grounded until I'm in my grave." I'm not kidding. He'd get someone to check up on me when he passed.

He just smiles and turns back to the TV screen. "Alright, are we going to play or what?" Rebecca asks.

"Yeah." I sigh.

"I'll go first. Um...Bella. Truth or dare?" Oh, great. If I pick truth, even though the twins know everything about me...Jacob will hear. That could be embarassing. On the other hand, dare could also be embarassing but, I highly doubt the twins could come up with anything to bad.

"Dare." I'm pretty confiedent.

"How daring of you Bella." Rebecca teases.

"Mhm. Well, I dare you to go and sit by Jacob for the rest of the game."

I get up, cross the room in a couple steps, turn and sit down beside Jacob. I cross my arms across my chest. "Is that all you got?" I ask acting as if I wasn't intimidated but, now I'm afraid they are trying to get me and Jacob together for the hundredth time.

They look at each other as if they are tellipathically talking and then burst into evil laughter. Maybe I'm not far off about the tellipathical communication.

"Anyways, Rebecca. Truth or dare?" She instantly said dare.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The night went on and the dares got more daring and the truths became so personal, we wouldn't even say it when we're alone in fear that anyone would hear.

I ended up kissing both the twins on numerous occasions. Struted around the house in my panties and bra, only to be laughed at.

However, those all shrink in my mind compared to the time I got dared to, and I quote 'Make out with Jake, and make it sexy and hot."

_Flashback_

"I dare you to make out with Jacob, and make it sexy and hot." Rachel nods her head waiting for me.

Jacob stiffens and turns to me. I lean in, kiss him and grab a fistful of his hair while pulling him towards me. I shift on the loveseat so I am straddling him and start to bite and tug at his bottom lip. He growls and I feel myself getting aroused. Great, that's just what I need.

I feel his hand slowly creep around to the small of my back as he deepens the kiss. Wow...for an inexperienced -I think- 16 year-old, he's a pretty good kisser.

Rachel makes some "sexy" cat meowing noises and Rebecca starts to clap.

We continue like this until it gets a little too heated to be classified as "making-out" and I unwillingly pull away. We smile at each other. He pecks me on the lips before effortlessly lifting and placing me on the couch beside him...a little closer then before I may add, leaving his arm around my shoulders.

"Dare completed." and with that, a whole new round of clapping begins.

_Flashback End_

It is now 11 PM. The number of dares I had done were so high that I lost count at 12 kisses (with Jake), 4 make-out sessions (with Jake), a 'seven minutes in heaven' session (with Jake), and the weirdest one in the game being a dry-humping session (with Jake.) All the credit goes to Rebecca for that one...she may act quiet, but she can be the worse of the two at times.

Also, the truths I had admitted were so bad I wouldn't ever think of giving them to someone else. Jake and I had seemed to have teamed up and the twins had teamed up against us.

Rachel -at one point- had been dared to go and seduce the 40 year old Quileute creeper that lived down the road and then run for her life back to the house. We hadn't thought that he would be able to run so fast...but he could.

Jake had to run down the block in attempt to save Rachel and he did. The creeper was just about to grab Rachel when Jake body slammed him from the side, and tackled him to the ground.

You may have noticed that I am calling him Jake now, well...after my many attempts to call him Jacob he insisted that I call him Jake or he'd quit the game. Let's just say I wasn't upset that I had to make-out with a steaming hot Quileute boy every second dare, so I quickly agreed and called him Jake repeatedly.

"Bella?" Jacob waved his hand in front of my face and was leaning over me.

"Sorry, must have been daydreaming. What? Is it my turn?" He nods and pulls me into a hug. He turns his head to whisper in my ear. "I was worried." He releases me from the hug, but keeps both his arms around me.

Jake pulls me so that my back is into his side, my feet on the couch and my head on his shoulder.

I had just realized that me nor Jake, have asked each other a question. "Jake! Truth or dare?" I twist my neck so I can see his face.

"Dare." He sounds extremely confiedent. Hmm. Choices, choices. How about some payback for laughing at me when I was parading around the house in my knickers.

"I dare you to go up into the twins room. Find a thong and a bra, put it on then put on a fashion show for us to see." This is going to be amusing.

He clears his throat. Pulls my ear to his mouth and then starts to whisper. "First of all, they aren't going to fit and second, I don't think a thong will hide my man parts very well. Just saying." Thanks Jake. Now my panties are soaked.

"Fine then...wear your shorts, and put the thong on your head." I smile at him while the twins just giggle.

"Bella, bella, bella. Don't think you are doing this without getting some kind of payback." He gets up leaving my to fall back on the pillow.

I hear his heavy footsteps going up the stairs, a door creak open and slam shortly after that.

"So..." says Rebecca.

"So?"

"Is plan 'get-Bella-together-with-Jake' complete?" Rachel and Rebecca say at the same time. It freaks me out when they do that sometimes.

"Well, if you are wondering if I like him, then yes. A lot actually. However, that doesn't mean he feels the same way."

Just then, as if cued, Jake comes strutting down the staircase with a stuffed bra around his chest, a pink lacy thong around his head as if it is a headband and to top it all off, he had found Rebecca's body glitter and had sprayed it on himself.

I really hope he didn't hear my previous conversation with the twins. Especially the part about me confessing my major crush on him.

He confidentially walks between my couch, and the twins couch. Does a turn around and a pose and turns to me.

"Bella, by the way. I like you a lot too." He sits down next to me after taking off the bra off with a bit of struggles. I ended up helping. As for the thong, he took it off easily and flung it in the air onto my lap.

I soon realize one of the worst possible things. "Is this mine? It sure looks like it."

His confidence boost stops suddenly. His face filled with laughter and joy turns into one of utter surprise and he turns to me with pure guilt on his face. "It was in the twins bedroom."

I stand up and walk towards them. Folding my arms in front of myself I say, "Rachel, Rebecca?" and shoot a questioning look at them.

"So, we might have stolen a thong of yours so that we could tease Jake with it."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

After a huge argument and the twins being banished to their bedroom, that left me and Jake alone. I'm starting to feel really comfortable around him. I like him a lot.

Then it hits me! I remember something that he said earlier that night. So, I smile and stare him right in the eye and say, "So, Jake. You like me a lot?"

**IMPORTANT! If you would like to make me a banner/cover photo for this story then please let me know and I will in return let you preview/pre-read the next chapter in this story! You will be able to read it before anyone else can! Lucky you! So, let me know if you're interested!**

**Let me know in a review and please support me by making this story one of your favorites and making me as an author one of your favorites! Please hit that little button because it let's me know that people actually like my writing and want me to do more! I really appreciate your love and support!**

**And may a vampire in a shining Volvo sweep you off your feet! Or in this case, a Quileute in a thong and bra. XD**


End file.
